A universe reborn
by flaming hunter
Summary: Loki did a thing and now a once dieng univers is given new life and with it new problems
1. Chapter 1

Thor looked out into space, perhaps he felt fate change or maybe he felt lonely, granted his granddaughters were with him and what remained of the god had already left back to their respective worlds, but they would all come back.

"Thinking of those friends of yours, brother" Loky said to him, it was more of a statement than a question.

Thor didn't say anything, over the years he had learned to see when his brother plotted something or was simply visiting him.

Loki walked up to his side until he was standing so close their shoulders were touching one another.

"You should talk to them about why they should not fall for mortals, show them the stories about all of the goddesses and gods of the past," his brother said to him.

"...What did you do?" he asked his brother, Humanities time had long since gone and they were, in all honesty, the only race that had been responsible for having so many half-born gods.

He could feel his brother smiling.

"I didn't do anything...well, the current me didn't. You see, another me reached into the past and brought something out, or should I say brought many things out."

"A ship full of people, a castle that floats in the sky, you know the usual," Loki said to him.

"Where?" Thor asked his brother, he made his voice sound as if he was filled with rage, but in all honesty, he was looking forward to the answer.

"Where else brother, in the one place where so many headaches came from, where gods mated with mortals and paid the price for it"

"Midgard, Earth look now it's happening even as we speak," Loki said to him as his granddaughters ran towards Lok their weapons in hand.

Thor didn't allow himself to show his expression for he was the Allfather and had to keep face, but had he been younger, he would have a smile so wide and filled with so many teeth that everyone would have thought he was drunk.

"Come you three, its time that you learn why we tend to stay away from mortals," Thor said to his granddaughters who were only inches away from cutting Loki to peases, not because they had defeated him in battle, but simply because Loki never even tried to defend himself.

In the long-dead world of Earth a, in reality, could be seen Aincrad the flying castle the home of thirty thousand trapped players tore itself into reality.

With it the SBC Gloken a massive refugee ship slowly landed, one by one the players all emerged to a long-dead world that barely clung to life, yet they were not alone, with them came animals both technological and magical in nature.

Some could fly, another swan into the long-dead waters of the oceans and rivers of earth or at least what remained of them, those that could run did so.

The various computers and magical crystals going into overdrive to bring back stability to the world and for the first time in eons, it began to rain.

Word spread like wildfire throughout the realms, Drawfs drunkenly laughed and began to tell stories about the long-dead race that had suddenly returned, elves began to tell their sons and douters the differences in how humans and their kind age.

Gods turned their heads and ancient beings glanced at the quickly changing world.

Yet it was only when Thor stopped telling the three young women in front of him everything he could remember, that the players finally emerged, their bodies strengthened and they all had skills that the humans of the past didn't, regardless some cried other laughed and even more gave in to accepting that they would never go back to their old world.

Thor smiled as he looked at his granddaughters, they all had bright red faces, it was an uncomfortable moment for all of them, he did have to explain the birds and the bees after all.

Yet as he turned to look at the earth again, he noticed that even the sun looked just a little bit brighter and had somehow reclaimed its yellow color.

For a brief moment he noticed an old foe, Galactus was actually smiling, Thor knew that in one point in time Galactus even considered the people of earth friends.

"Let's go say hello," he said to his granddaughters, the moment they walked out they found themselves seeing something he hadn't seen in years, the halls of Asgards had come to lofe not because another war was at their door, but the various gods and goddesses were running about smiling.

Thor knew that there was no particular reason for them to do so, yet it was an occasion, races die and came back all the time, stars died and another was born to replace it.

He knew that everyone was aware that this cycle wasn't happening anymore, stars weren't being reborn at the same speed they use to, in the past when one star died two more took its place, now when one star was born two died.

Recordkeepers ran, from one library to another, searching seeking a trace of the newly born pantheon, Thor could hear them asking themselves if it was a newly created one or it was one that had been reborn along with the humans.

Even the city seemed to be just a little bit brighter, in this dying era when not even New Gods are born anymore a small change is warmly welcomed.

Then a thought hit him, where is Loki.

[Character change]

Loki walked into the empty room there was nothing in it just a single stone chair, he was about to leave when the throne room began to be filled with Humans.

"We wone the game now send us home," one of them said to him, Loki would have teleported away or told the truth had he been anyone else, but he wasn't anyone else so he did what he was known for he lied and told the truth at the same time.

"I did bring you home, these bodies are real, go see what's left of your world. I Loki God of this world set you free" He said to them, he had indeed brought them here and set them free, but he was not the god of this world.

"He speaks the truth," a woman's voice said to everyone inside the room.

"This is your world, what is left of it and these bodies you have are real. I am the Cardinal, the goddess of this realm, son I will pass so hear my words, my children"

"Take your second chance in life and live it to its fullest. As I speak to you, your fallen comrades are being resurrected, go procreate, live and beware of the dangers of this realm" the woman's voice sounded weaker and weaker with every word she spoke until it was completely gone.

Loki sat upon the stone chair, his throne, he was a god amongst mortals that much was true and yet he couldn't s enjoy it for some reason, a simple spell hid him from the humans to them it would seem like if he has scattered like sand that was carried away by the desert winds, but it was no more than an illusion, in fact, he was still sitting on the stone chair.

Slowly one by one the humans began to leave and he soon found himself completely alone once more.

"What now?" he asked himself, before the cold breeze of a long-abandoned realm touched his face, Loki smiled and in a blink of an eye he stood in the world of the giants and he watched as for the first time in eons the world shook as not just one but several giants began to walk the realm.

[ Character change Galactus]

He knew that he was smiling, they always somehow seemed to do unpredictable things, even when it wasn't themselves that did it, somehow the Humans always seemed to be involved in one way or another.

Right before his eyes, Gaclatus watched one star suddenly become two, he instantly understood what had occurred but he could still find some form of enjoyment.

The event was a simple case of dimensional impacts.

Normally one cant pulls something out of another dimension without something else being brought in with it, it was the same reason why there were infinite crises and invasions from other dimensions.

The humans had been brought here from a realm that did not truly exist, at least not by human standards, regardless, because they had been brought in, everything else followed them.

Still, it didn't change anything, he needed to find a world to eat and thankfully a newly arrived world was directly in front of him, its people called it Krypton and today it had seen its last sunrise.

[Thor ]

Thor found himself wanting to cry, there was no mistaking it this is, was the time of ending, a time when even gods stopped being born and yet right before his eyes were two new goddesses.

Aqua, a loud cheerful blue-haired young woman, who constantly bothered a brown-haired Japanese boy, the two ran about with one another curios to the world around them.

Despite the dangers around them, the two acted as if everything was new and deserved to be explored.

The dead gathered at the young woman's feet and with every move, she soothed their restless souls, as she drank and played, parties and games returned to the world, even the waters that had been lost returned in mass.

"A goddess of water, art and a caretaker of the dead" Thor thought to himself.

Yet despite this, the poor girl had lousy luck and misfortune followed her, no it wasn't misfortune, the girl brought about her own problems and paid the price for thinking she would never have to deal with them.

Finally, Thor could no longer help but start to laugh as the poor girl's misfortune caused one problem after another and the young man with her had to help her.

His granddaughters grew more and more annoyed at the blue-haired goddess action and he had to stop them from interfering.

Despite his desire to keep watching the antics of the two, he knew he had to find the rest of the newly created pantheon and he soon found himself floating above a field of weet.

He was surprised to find a northern wolf god sleeping beside a man with short gray hair, the man had nothing but a coat and a sack that held all of his worldly belongings.

The great wolf was in the form of a petty girl that had long brown hair, equally colored ears and tail, by the time he had found the two the sun had already set and the moon had risen, so the two slept together under the bright full moon.

He could hear the wolf speak to the earth "I am Holo the wise wolf Goddes of the Harvest"

Thor watched as the man next to her dream of becoming a merchant and opening his own store, the girls with him, however, began to blush as the two shared a dream of a small silver-haired half-wolf half-human girl born from the love between them.

Thor could see that the girl was a goddess of the harvest, fortune, of beast and birth.

In the end, they finally moved on to the last location, it was there that they found a man with short black hair fighting a woman with long black hair fought a man with short black hair.

Both fought with swords, axes, hammers, their bared hands, and anything that they could find, yet the earth itself shook as if it was enjoying this very moment, the feeling of excitement had returned to the earth.

Thor didn't need to hear the womans name Gia the goddess of the Earth ha returned and lie the other goddesses she had found a human partner.

"This is going to be a rather odd age, isn't it?" Thor said to himself as he noticed Loki drunk sitting near a tree, he wasn't close to the tree, it was like if his brother never made it to the three and decided it was too much trouble to finish his walk to it.

"Oh, it's you," Loki said to him as Thor landed next to where his brother lay.

"A frost giant, a frost giant shrank in size and is with a Human" Loki said as he finished his drink.

"How does that even happen?!" Loki said to himself and Thor briefly turned to his granddaughters and took a seat next o his brother.

"I'll join you, Loki because I know I'm going to be going threw the same thing you're going pretty soon."


	2. Chapter 2 a board queen

The wind blew with new power, it's written in the old stories that the forest once was filled with life, fairies, spirit, and animals of all kinds could be seen.

That's all gone now.

Now all that's left is an empty dying forest, she briefly wondered how birds sounded when they san, was it in the same languaged as hers, or tweets like it was written in the books.

That's all she had now books, she was the Elven Queen, a meaningless title, while true elves have long lives, they still die of old age and both natural and unnatural causes.

Her people were aging and fewer children are being born every day, soon she will be the queen of no one.

Today was the same as yesterday and tomorrow would be no different, she had heard about the Humans returning to Midgard, but their return didn't affect much, their numbers were too small to make any difference.

The sound of a base breaking caught her off guard and she dropped her book and nearly gasped the moment she lifted her head.

He had short black hair, dark brown eyes that could easily be mistaken for black and his clothing was far too simple, a warm blue coat that covered the top half of his body, black pants, and black.

What were those things called, sneakers?

"Sorry I thought this place was empty" he said to her as a lions roar reached her ears, but that was impossible there weren't any animals alive in the forest anymore.

He drew his sword and ran up to her, she heard herself gasp the moment he took her hand and pulled her to her feet.

"It's coming we got to get out of here" he said to her, his voice filled with worry.

She was about to say something but he began to pull her with him as she ran into the palace halls, they soon reached the halls where the many windows were and her blue eyes widened.

The sun's yellow light touched her skin and she felt that strange power fill her reinvigorating the magic in her realm.

She could see her long blond hair begin to glitter and her eyes widened as she saw something she had never seen before, a rainbow danced in the sky and from it creatures she had never seen before chased after one another as if they were being drawn to her realm.

She tightened her grip and when they passed a mirror she found that she was smiling, they passed a servant who immediately chased after them.

"Stop him, he's kidnapping the Queen!" the woman screamed.

The man stopped running and turned to look t her, however before he could say anything, the guards finally arrived and he was forced to run again, however she didn't let go of his hand.

She ran with him passed the many guards, he carried her over the palace walls and into the forest and it was there that she found herself letting out yet another gasp.

She had read the stories, Humans were creatures of chaos, creatures of contradiction, with them one day was different from the other, even amongst the lower classes that would stay indoors all-day.

From what the stories said the moment a Human enters your life prepare for chaos and constant excitement.

She remembered those words because of what grew in the forest, the world tree was alive, its branches had long lost all of the leaves and here it was green leaves covered its branches and flowers of all kinds bloomed around it, even the bushes of sweet had begun to sprout again.

All around her the forest had suddenly come to life, strang caws, roars, and squeaks filled the air.

She turned to her...what was he, kidnapper, fool, thief, adventurer or all of the above.

She watched as the man gasped for air and she began to laugh.

"Partner looks like we lost it" the man's sword said to him.

"Magic, there were indeed magic artifacts still lingering about, but it was the first time she had seen anyone wield one with any true purpose, after all, why would that, this was the end.

She felt her smile grow again, this was, it was but no mere.

So was this the beginning or something else.

She turned to her bracelet briefly touched it allowing its magic to activate and allow he to contact the palace, her guards and her servants would be able to hear everything as well as see everything she saw.

And so she began to recite the same words she had read so long ago.

"What have you done, you have taken me from my home, carried me into the woods and now we stand before the world tree," she said to the man.

The man turned to her and said "Listen I didn't know you were the queen"

She had to hold back a laugh, his voice was filled with worry.

"Do you not realize that even I fI were to return home, I would be seen as a tainted woman, a woman who was stolen away by a hungry beast."

"There is but one way for me to return home and not lose the throne," she said to him before dramatically pointing at him.

"We must find the ancient fairy ring, of the fairy king." she was just making it up as she went.

'Thankfully I happen to know where it is, in the fairy palace. It will prove my purity and keep you alive, don't think y father will forgive you for devouring me" she said to him and she nearly broke down laughing the moment she heard her father yelling at her to stop her foolishness.

The man walked up to her reached into his pocket and took out a crystal.

"Alright let's go, if you know where it is, then let's go find that thing, by the way, my name is Saito, whats yours?" he said to her, the way he spoke, we;l what could she say he had no elegance, no grace to way he spoke.

"Ailsa of the green" she answered hin and she took his hand as she thought about the fairy kingdom and with a flash of green light, she found herself standing in a realm that should have not existed.

Flying in front of her was a tiny man barely the size of her hand, with him was a woman that was just a little bit smaller than him.

Saito immediately said to them why they were there and the fairy king laughed, he turned o look at her and the moment their eyes met she understood the fairy king knew she was lying and didn't care.

He lifted his hand and said to them.

"If you want my ring, then all you have to do is catch me" he immediately flew into the sky and disappeared.

She briefly heard the queen say "Really that man" as she held her head with one hand.

And so began the story of the adventurer and the elf queen


	3. Chapter 3 return of the fire giants

The sounds of metal hitting metal echoed through the halls, her kingdom burned with blood, steel, and fire, she held her ax tightly and grinned he was coming.

She had heard the stories, Humans were foolish creatures that caused trouble.

She grinned before her armor was nothing more than ceremonial something used just to remember her peoples, her armor was annoying, she would prefer to fight without it, long had wished for a real fight, but who was left to fight.

Her people fought one another to keep boredom away, but with every battle, there were fewer and fewer opponents.

The door to the throne room burst open and there he stood, a tiny creature, covered from head to toe in black armor, while she only wore silver bikini armor.

There were no words spoken between them, no his sword and her ax would do the talking.

She burned thru his armor where ever her ax landed a clean hit and he cut every part of her, her blood was like acid and melted their surroundings, his blood was red and painted the two of them in its bright color.

Soon they were both exhausted and with a single moe she tore the man's helmet off, in a blink of an eye, she shrank down to his size and kissed him, never had anyone lasted so long with her in battle, he was perfect.

He would surely father strong children, so she called to whatever magic still lingered in the air and she was surprised to find it was growing with every passing second.

Her spell flew without control and throughout the real giants of fire mated like beasts, even her mate's companions were overtaken by her spell and joined with her guards.

Moans could be heard from one corner of her hellish kingdom to the other as fire demons, beasts and giants were being given form.

They loved for seven days and fought for seven months each time the cycle repeated until he ended it.

She smiled as he walked away, her guards prepared a banquet for their mates and their children crawled at their feet.

She smirked whenever they met eyes, this wasn't over, he desired her, of course, he did, she was the queen of the fire giants, no woman surpassed her in any form, not in battle, and certainly not when it comes to mating.

Not even halfway into their meal, did he pull her hair back and took her lips and in the eight-night, he finally left her bed, that day his children began to train, some formed armor like their fathers, others didn't care for it.

On the ninth day she decided he would not be rid of her, he would not father any children with another, not unless she proved worthy, after all, she had to be her equal.

And so on the tenth day, the fire giants marched into realms once more.


	4. Chapter 4 return of the dark elves

The cries of infants reached their ears, the dead forms of their partners laid next to them, seven months ago the three of them woke up in this cold, dark, dying world.

Their partners had found them that very day, the three men had begun to crumble into stardust soon they would come back to life, with every death their starlight filtered into the realm freeing the Dark Elves from their petrified forms.

It's for that reason that they were made the rulers of this dark world, over and over again, they killed their lovers, yet again and again, they returned to life, with every new life the many statues began to move and like moths to a flame the dark elves sought the origins of the starlight.

When they first awoke to this ream, their husbands, partners, lovers, were busy bringing creatures that were perfect for the realm, creatures that lived in cold damp places, however it wasn't just animals that they were bringing into the realm, plants, and insects as well.

Hela the eldest of the three of them spent most of her days herding the various creatures away from whatever village remained, here and there, she does this because of the still petrified dark elves that remain within them.

Torunn, the youngest of the three has chosen to deal with whoever rejects their rule violently, none of them cared that some dark elves chose not to see them as their rulers, but some would outright try to kill them.

Torunn made sure they knew that any attempt would fail.

I Alflyse, spend my days making the laws alongside my love, how I wish I didn't have to kill the man every night.

The two of us spend our days looking over the various enchantments and she had already been forced to outlaw so many of them under the threat of torture.

During the morning her husband as well as herself self held the court and listened to the various complaints of their people, in the afternoon Torunn and her lover took over, it was during this time that many would-be guards showed up to apply for the position of palace guards.

Hela and her partner held court during the night it's during this time that the palace halls are filled with moans.

Once a week they all would take a break and love, yet when they stopped their loves died, the three of them had gotten rather talented at it.

They had poisoned their lovers, broken their necks, torn out their hearts and used various curses and yet the men lived, each time the erased the men's memories about how they died.

More than once they already had to stop one or more bitches in heat from taking their lovers seed, a child born from them would no doubt be a worthy ruler and so if those wanted it they had to prove themselves worthy.

Either be conning enough to avoid their eyes or powerful enough to overwhelm them completely, each one of them guarded their husband jealously one woman one man and if one of them were to fail, well that was her problem.

A burst of starlight signaled her loves return to the land of the living and she heard the screams of men women and children as they were freed from their statue forms.

Soon the would arrive at the palace and they would either choose to swear loyalty to them or live their lives without doing so.

In all honesty, it didn't matter, they ruled the entire planet, so even if someone didn't swear loyalty to them, they were still surrounded by elves that already had.

She waved her hand and erased her loves memories, soon his suffering would end, not many statues rmained, soon they would rule their new world, the plants were already returning to life and with the growing animal population, they were sure to rule for a long time peacefully.


	5. Chapter 5

Thor opened his eye, how long had he been asleep, he was hoping to finally meet the newly recreated Humans when he was done drinking, unfortunately, or better said, fortunately, he heard a song that had long ago ceased.

The same song was being sung by nine or was it ten different voices, he returned t Asgard and nearly broke down laughing even as he cried.

The world tree had come back to life, there were no seeds, no branches, not even dust remained of it, no the only thing that remained was the dirt it had been planted in.

The tree was nothing more than a sprout, but the world tree was slowly coming back.

He walked towards the edged of Asgard where the rainbow bridge once was and found that his granddaughters were already there, none of them said anything, it was then that Thor looked into the realms for the first time in eons and he was shocked to find that the realms were alive once more.

The humans had gone to the realm of the frost giants so that they could get rid of all of the beasts that live in cold climate, dragons, bears, deer and all sorts of plants and creatures.

While they were doing this the last tribes of ice giants arrived to have one last battle.

They fought, Adventurers and ice giants fought, yet in the end, the war ended when the last princes of the Ice Giants took the leader of the Adventurers as her husband.

Despite it being a dead realm of ice, snow had long since stopped falling within the realm, not even children were born anymore and yet when the fighting finally stopped the giants looked around and found their world reborn.

Massive mammoths began to explore their new home and the ice dragons found ancient caves that still held the bones of the long-gone dragons of the world.

Long gone the ice giants, had stopped healing however the moment the newly falling snow touched them the giant's heald once again, their injuries both recent and ancient restored.

The realm shook as sleeping giants rose once more, somehow their elderly form began to regress.

That day the ice giants feasted on the recently arrived giant lams while the ice giant prices and her recently revived caretakers took amate for themselves, they could do this only because they had taken the stones used by the Adventurers to move between realms.

So the adventurers became both kings ad prisoners of their new realm.

He felt the heat of the fire giants, they two had returned.

Thor watched as they searched for their missing king and his champions, whenever they found them the queen of the fire giants would meet him in battle and they would throw themselves into lovemaking when all of the fighting ended.

Thor nearly felt he hear stop when he found an old ally Alflyse had returned, however, she wasn't alone, his daughter Torunn had returned as well and with them, Hela now ruled the realm of the dark elves.

The giggling of elven women reached his ears and he found the last queen of the light elves chasing after the fairy king, her realm was quickly coming back from the edge of death.

He noticed that the reason the Adventurers were exploring the realms was that they were trying to get rid of all of the creatures that were too much of a problem.

He turned his head and he found an ancient door open and the winged women of heaven took to the sky once more, the sounds of the dead and the dying reached his ears as the cycle of life began to spin once more.

Finally, the humans, not the adventurers left their castle and ship, the creatures that in one time would have made quick work of them were scatters to the winds.

Women carried infants that still suckled their breast and men began to work the lands in front of them, measurements were being made and territories were being formed, soon an age of adventure would begin.

[

Slowly the rainbow bridge began to take form, at first it was nothing more than specks of light-gathering here and there, and in an instant, like a waterfall formed from a sudden flood, it poured itself into the realms.

Not even a minute had passed when he heard the voices of Gods long gone reach his ears, his granddaughters, as well as his brother who had finally decided, join them watched as the recently awakened gods of the past gathered at the entrance of Asgard.

It Thorn the forgetful that spoke for all of them.

"Listen and you will hear them praying calling for someone to help, their prayers reached our ears, we've slept for too long."

"So my friend are you going to invite us in or should we feat out here and watch as the universe reforms!" thorn's voice suddenly became laud as the man could barely contain his joy.

There wasn't much left in Asgard, the files had long since died and the livestock had perished long ago, however, Thor noticed that every God present had brought with them food, wines or whatever musical instrument they had.

He opened the main gates and once again the halls of Asgard echoed with the sound of feasting gods, who told stories of ancient battles long since gone, some bragged about the maidens their worlds now had, while others boasted about some wonder or another that had arrived.

Thor listened to the gods speak to one another and he heard certain peculiarities he didn't like, there were other versions of the gods themselves that had arrived.

Much like his daughter and Hela, the newly arrived gods were younger than the current versions in front of him, not only that apparently the adventurers had been rather busy these past seven months, for even these once sleeping gods knew of them.

He heard about how some worlds had been reborn, others had come back from the gates of death, while more worlds then he would have liked remained dead.

Suddenly a bright light filled the room and when the light vanished two Humans stood, one held a gold sword in his right hand, while the other held a gun made out of silver.

They both looked around confused.

"Sorry to bother all of you we made a mistake," said the adventurer holding the silver gun, before he took out a small crystal and teleporting the two of them away.


	6. Chapter 6 an age of wonder

The moment the adventurers left the halls of Asgard shook and thor knew instantly that the ancient library where all the stories of old and recent are kept had been revived.

He could feel it's once dust-covered shelve as they were being cleaned, the books once lost to time were already back in their proper place and for a brief instant, he felt the pages of new stories being written.

the library housed the life stories of everyone who had ever lived, therefor its halls were endless because every new life meant a new book.

But life is a funny thing, when one is an infant their entire life is their crib, mother and father, when they are young its fun, studies and learning the ways of the world around them, and when they were grown their lives ether revolved around surviving, their families, adventure or seeking some sort of meaning. every book was a different stage in a person's life.

Thor noticed Loki wave his hand and n the enter of the room a portal opened and he saw the adventurers returning to earth heir missions completed.

Yet they were not alone, some returned gods or goddesses at their side, others were completely alone and some failed to return at all, yet with a simple swipe of their hands, the adventurers confirmed their missing friend's safety and wished them happy lives.

He watched as the adventures returned to scattered villages, made of wood, steel, and stone, some used burned dried cow poop at night as a source of light, others used electric lamps, while others used magic stones.

Some villages were completely asleep and so failed to notice when the adventurers entered their lands, others fell to their knees and prayed to their heroes, thor had to admit it hurt him by the hands and begin to play with him.

How he missed those days, those days long gone when he could walk amongst the people of earth how some would recognize him and greet him with the same wide eyes and smiles as they did with that those men in front of him.

He watched as some adventurers walked into some villages and the people ignored them, not realizing who they were, what little merchants there were called out to them and trouble makers picked fights with them.

A smile formed on his face, as he remembered those days.

The doors opened and more gods walked in, some wore armors fit for war, others barely wore anything at all, their position was not of battle but love and fornication.

Thor noticed the tired expression on his brother's face, it's during these times that he knew that despite all his brother's grandeur ad acts of mischief and downright evil, it was all just an act, Loki himself was tired of it all.

"You three should go down there, you'll find that Humans are more trouble than their worth." Loki said to his grandnieces.

"Loki" he chastised his brother, not because he had said anything wrong, but because he wanted to go and greet everyone alongside his granddaughters.

"We will resume our game soon enough brother, I know you want to meet everyone and welcome them back, but if those three are going to rule when your time has passed they should at least know who their ruling over." Loki said to him and for the first time in years, Thor didn't know what his brother was thinking.

He noticed Loki had a smirk on his face and his brother pointed directly at him.

"Look behind you"

The moment those words left his brother's mouth thor turned his head and once again he nearly felt his heart stop, there standing behind him was Loki, the same Loki he had grown up with all those years ago.

"You shouldn't be so surprised Allfather Thor, its an age of wonder and mystery, an age where the old, the recent and the new meet!" Hercules said as he lifted his cup, the met eyes and a warm smile spread across Hercules's face.

"It's nice to see you again my friend," Hercules said to Thor, before resuming his conversation with those around him.

Once again Thor wished he didn't have to save face and wished he could shed tears of joy, as the gods gathered he could see more and more familiar faces amongst them.

"Go, the doors are opened, but be careful, Humans can be more dangerous then you may think," Thor said to his granddaughters, the three women just looked at him kissed him on the cheek and ran out the door.

The portal changed to show them as they ran throughout the halls of the palace, past the gathering gods, past the once empty city, that was now filled with the god's servants that were busy cleaning and fixing whatever needed to be fixed.

Thor watched as the three women 's faces began to form wide smiles, they ran passed the now thriving forest until they reached the rainbow bridge.

He watched as the three held their breaths and without a word the ran towards the earth.

Loki walked up and carried his younger self and sat next to thor.

"Really brother, it seems like it took one of you to deal with me, but it will take three of them to deal with him" Loki said to him and Thor burst out laughing, as the realization hit him.

He was now Odin the Allfather, those three girls would be his rebellious self and the boy held by his brother would be his future head each.

"Can you control yourself until we have everything set up right?" he asked his brother.

"Fine but if I do, I want something in return"


	7. Chapter 7

There was an uneasy silence that formed between them and with a wave of his hand Loki made his younger self fall into a deep sleep, the spell spilled into the realms and affected both the present and the past.

He allowed a small smile to form on his face and Thor noticed that this was one of the few times his brother did something without wanting something in return.

"Send him back six months" Loki said to him and Tjot simply looked at his brother expecting an explanation.

"Come brother, how many times have you and I played our game and look where we always end up."

"One Loki is enough, one god, that was born from the frost giants and was raise amongst Gods...perhaps this time he should be raised amongst those that aren't so mortal" hi brother said to him and Thor noticed Loki's sad expression, he didn't show it in any sense of the form, but his eyes they said everything clearly.

Thor allowed his power to surge and a portal into the past opened, immediately Loki threw his younger self into it and immediately casts a spell.

"What did you do?" Thor demanded an explanation from his brother

"Isn't obvious, those humans have screens popping up whenever they call forth an armor, a weapon or anything they need, they're going to need that if their going to blend in" Loki answered him.

Thor didn't say anything, but in those few words his brother had said to him that he had not only altered his younger self, but also any other god and being, that had arrived from somewhere else.

Already Thor was becoming aware of the flashpoint event, the infinite crisis, the final crisis, the fall of time and so on.

The time portal closed and Thor felt a warm hand on his left shoulder, for the first time in years he couldn't think, it wasn't because he was so drunk or had been rendered unconscious by his granddaughters after they used sleeping crystals on him so they could go out and have fun.

No, he mind simply stopped working because a strong hand had touched his left shoulder, his father Odin had returned, the old man looked at him with a kind smile and Thor understood that this was his father's way of comforting him.

"Let go" he heard Loki say and he turned his head only to see his mother Freyja hugging Loki, Thor noticed how his mother tightened her grip on his brother and was on the verge of breaking every bone in his body.

He didn't say anything, it was already too much for him to process not because he couldn't understand what was going on, but his emotions had nearly completely shut down because of the constant excitement and shock of it all.

Both his mother and father looked like if they yound=ger then what he remembered them, but they still had their age.

"I would have liked for the two of them to grow up together," Freyja said, it was more of a statement not meant for anyone in particular and Thor noticed a blond boy holding Freyja's leg.

He watched his mother let go of his brother and Loki fell to the ground gasping for air, she then picked the boy up and showed the two of them to him.

"Tor, say hie to your brothers, the one that with the eye patch and the beard is Thor and the one on the floor is Loki"

Thor knew immediately that he was looking at his younger self.

The room had gone completely silent, no it was more like he had completely shut off the world around him and focused on the situation in front of him.

"Don't think too much about it" Odin said to him before he sat down on the floor next to him, his mother sat down next to his brother's fallen form, however the moment he was about to rise from his seat and join them, his father stopped him with one look.

The portal changed and showed what was happening on earth, one portal became four, and four became twenty.

All of the feasting gods allowed their wills to touch and alter the portals and the portals began to show their respective worlds, some looked into the past while others looked into what was currently going on.

The portal in front of him displayed his granddaughters arriving at earth and immediately separated by the goddesses that were already there.

[Earth]

[Doki]

The throne room was empty, save for a single stone chair, in all honesty, it was a throne, a place fit for a king to sit on.

The room was unusually quiet, somehow the room didn't have sound or color, he looked in every direction and there was nothing, nothing except for the stone chair and the door that let them in and out of the room.

The adventurers were gathering, these last six months had been weird, his brothers and uncles had taught him a lot, they had been exploring a lot of worlds trying to find one that could keep all of the animals and creatures that were too dangerous to be around.

Sif walked next to him, her long black hair waved with every step, her purple pants and short stuck out especially considering her silver armor made anyone's eyes look at the color where her clothes were exposed.

He really couldn't judge her considering that he wore a light green hooded coat, black pants, black boots and a strange gold crown with horns, that somehow acted as a helmet, his shirt and hair were the same color.

Their big brother Klein walked in front of them and he watched him as he placed a crystal on the throne, almost immediately a beam of light came out of the throne and spread across the ceiling and like rain hitting a lake of still water the ceiling moved.

All around them the adventures of Aincrad gathered walked up to the throne and placed their crystals on it, those that couldn't return to earth sent their crystals to those they trusted.

Soon color had returned to the throne room, the air smelled sweet and he could now hear the rest of the adventurers speaking to one another.

Starlight began to gather on the throne until a small girl with long white hair, pale skin, and blue eyes sat on the throne, she wore a white dress however her blue eyes looked exhausted.

Suddenly most of the adventurers vanished from the room an only a few of them remained, he was about to say something but everyone returned almost immediately, they had only vanished for a second.

"Thank you," The Cardinal said before she fell into a deep sleep.

Doki watched the throneroom stretched and a room made of metal connected with the one they were standing in, a throne made of steel and cables were placed behind the cardinal's throne.

Doki couldn't see the girl sitting on the throne but somehow he knew that she had long black hair, dark brown eyes, pale skin, and a black dress.

Both girls slept peacefully, it was over, the reason for the adventurers traveling to so many worlds had ended, he turned to look at his big brother and the man smiled at him.

"Come on let's go celebrate" Klein said to him and Sif, and so without a word, they all teleported out of the castle and were right back outside.

Already both adventurers and humans were gathering things for the party, he followed his older brother as they walked passed the various guilds and teams until they finally found their own.

Both Sif and himself noticed the other kids that either wore some kind of armor had some sort of weapon at their side, either a machine gun or a robot.

He smiled as he noticed the guild emblems they all wore, each one was different and that meant they didn't have parents eather sometimes when everyone else was asleep, both he and sif would spend their nights wondering who their parents were.

It didn't matter, no they had a new family now and they knew they were different from those around them, for one they were stronger than the human children their age, but from what the guild told them, they were weaker than the adventurers that were the same age as them.

They walked passed a fat man that wore a green armor and had a red cape and he remembered something that happened a few months ago.

"Hey Sif, look green jelly," he said to best friend, Sif turned to look at the where he was looking at and he watched how her face turned green.

A month ago they had found a world that seemed to be angry at everything including itself, mountains would grow, break, oceans would dry overflow and sometimes it would be day while at the same time it would be night.

How?

Literally, in front of his, the world was dark and the stars were out, while where he was standing the sun was out and it was hot.

"Looks like this is the place" Klein announced to them, they had been looking for a world perfect for fungus and creatures that liked breaking things and the moment Klein said those words, their problems started.

A giant green monster whose body was covered in muscle and had a massive stomach walked up to them, it had a massive lower jaw and huge tusks coming out of its mouth.

"Waa!" it screamed and drew their weapons they fought for a month none stop, unfortunately, both he and sif were useless in the fight and they were forced to watch the guild die over and over again.

The creature called itself Gorkamorka and it claimed to be the god of that world, however, when it was tired it broke out laughing, it looked at the adventurers reached into its nose and pulled out a tone of snot.

It tore into the ground and brought out slime.

"Eat, good game" Gorkamorka said to them as it began to eat his buggers.

Sif hated the fact that she had been forced to eath the snot and drink the slime with everyone, but when it was all said and done they opened the portal and all of the creatures began to pour into the world.

Everyone agreed to never talk about that day, Sif punched him as she looked at him angrily, he had to admit even now he preferred seeing her with this expression than the one she had back when they had first seen the guild die.

The girl that liked to rush into any fight had broken down criyijng, not once but twice, that was the same day they knew that no matter how they may look like the humans around them, they weren't human.

Starlight fell onto the world and the guild of Fuurinkanzan was alive once again.

He had to stop her from running up to Klein and holding him, the fight was long from over back then, he must have looked at her for too long because her expression softened and she smiled at him.


	8. Chapter 8

As they walked he heard the adventurers around him talking one man wanted to go explore some of the ruins he had seen in his travels, a woman wanted to settle down and put the life of an adventurer behind.

Both human and adventurer children ran passed them, he could tell the difference between the two because of just how different the adventurer's bodies were, even if an adventurer had a large stomach and everything about him would make anyone that looked at him say that he was obese, this same man would still be faster and stronger than a well trained Human.

Well at least that's what he thought, in all honesty, he had never met a Human before, the only people he knew were his uncles, brothers, and Sif, its the first time he was surrounded by so many people.

"Hey, Klein, where did everyone get the tables, chairs and well where did they get everything?"Sif asked his older brother.

Klein just smiled however he never turned to look at Sif.

"It's one of the orders the Cardinal gave." Klein said to Sif before he lifted his hand and lifted one finger then another and another.

"Send the creatures that are too dangerous away, take these crystals they will find the words ideal for them when you are done place the crystals on my throne"

"That was her last mission for us adventurers."

"The second order was for the N.P.C's or the Humans, you know what forget the first part their Humans and nothing else."

"It's time for all of you to leave, go reclaim your world" Klein said to her as he turned to look at the people around them, some men were cooking meat other were drinking together, laughing without a care in the world.

"The people took everything that wasn't impossible to move from both the castle and the ship, hell from what I hear they're even planning on taking the houses apart and rebuilding them out here."

Doki stopped walking, how did Klein know all of that they hadn't talked to anyone.

"Wait how do you know that?" he asked this older brother.

"Look at your messageboard" Klein answered him and Doki immediately lifted his hand and swiped the air, immediately a window opened and he found videos of people cooking food, planets he had never seen before and messages showed themselves one after another.

However there was something different from the other times he had used the screen, now there were blue letters that said Humans, Doki touched the letters and immediately he began to see videos of Humans leaving the ship and the castle carrying whatever they could.

He watched as some drove cars, other flew ships, some had giant animals or regular-sized animals pull carts filled with things, he knew what all of those things were because of the videos the guild would show him and Sif when things got boring.

They finally reached their table, and his brothers and uncles were already seating down and eating, however, Doki nearly stopped walking when he saw three people he didn't know sitting with them.

One of them had long red hair, she wore a green cape, black pants and something that only covered her breast, she had countless on her hands and had a giant ax on her back.

The other was a woman with long blue hair, she wore a blue dress that looked like it was too small because Doki didn't doubt that if she leaned forward, jumped, ran or walked, her underwear would be seen by everyone. Her feet were covered with knee-high blue-colored boots, and it looked like she had whit socks underneath them that were just a little bit bigger than the boots themselves, on her back she had a white staff that had a pink flower on top of it.

With them was a man with short brown hair, he wore a green cape, a white short-sleeve shirt, what looked like chainmail underneath it, because of the grey long sleeves he had and black pants with brown boots.

None of them wore armor and had only the most basic of weapons, even brown-haired guy only had a short sword at his side, but he really couldn't say anything considering he didn't have any weapons on him.

The three of them ate and drank without a care in the world, he was about to say something when he noticed that Sif was looking at both women, she looked at them before looking at her armor.

Neither woman wore a lot of clothing and even though there were adventurers that were women Doki had to admit that he only had seen them here and there, nearly every adventurer they had seen so far were all men.

He noticed how she looked at the woman with blue cloths and how unconsciously she touched her thighs and chest and despite always walking with her head held high, she seemed to shrink when she looked at the red-headed woman.

The smile she usually always had was gone now and so he did the one thing he could, he walked to her side and placed one arm over her shoulder and walked with her.

Sif looked at him with wide eyes and pushed him away before her smile returned to her face wider and brighter than before and without a word, she untied her sword from her hip and lited it, there weren't any words needed between the two, and so he ran from the girl.

Before they knew it they were both laughing and Doki didn't know when other children joined in their game, he just knew that Sif had stopped chasing him and some boys and girls stood next to him and ran when sif ran towards them.

Finally, they were all gasping for air exhausted and as if by some unseen force they all walked back to their tables, some had men and women, their to tables filled with only men, while others were tables filled with only children all wearing armor.

When they arrived at their table they found several plates already served and waiting for them, the meat and soup had long since gotten cold but neither he nor sif cared the fact that they were eating something more than rations made the strange flavor of grease a welcomed experience even if it tasted bad.

Doki just smiled anything tasted good after eating buggers that came out of a ghods nose and slime that that same god brought ut of the ground, immediately he felt a punch on his shoulder and sif looked at him with an embarrassed expression, she knew what he was thinking and even if she broke his arm he wouldn't regret seeing her blushed face.

"So what are you guys going to do from now on?" the brown-haired man asked the guild.

There was an uneasy silence between them.

"I was going to try and set up a small shop and see what happens, you know make another guild building and see what jobs come our way" Klein answered the man.

"We're going to go explore the world and see what going on, with all the talk of gians, gods, demons, and monsters going around, I want to see everything before problems start" said the brown-haired man to Klein.

Kleinn turned to look at the rest of the guild and they all nodded.

"Kazuma, I want you to take Diki and Sif with you. Listen Sif is a girl and she needs to learn from other girls up until now she's only been with us" Klein said to Kazuma but his head was turned to the two women with him.

"Doki needs to learn that there are other ways of doing things them just fighting and relying on the things you have on you" headed.

The man named Kazuma just took a drink of water.

"That's not my dessision" he said as he pointed at him and Doki felt something wet touch is hand, he heard Sif sniffing and when he turned to look at her he found that she was crying.

"I'm sorry, I won't play with other kids, I'll eat whatever weird things are. Please don't leave me!" Sif's words were low but her last once were loud as she finally broke.

"Big brother what did we do?" He couldn't contain himself anymore and he to brokedown crying.

He felt one pair of hands become two until he felt more weight than he ever felt before on him, he felt sif at his side and when he looked up, he found the entire guild holding them in their arms.

"We need to set things up here, and you two need to learn things we can't teach you because even we don't know them. "

"You can talk to using your help screens and see us whenever you want" Klein said to them, after that they held each other for what felt like a long moment and finally the two agreed to go with Kazuma and his two women.

Sif whipped her tears and stood in front of the three strangers, she held her head high like she usually would and said her name.

H walked to her side and said his own, it was then that the red-headed woman repeated his name.

"Doki, don't you mean Loki" she said but her voice was low, it was as if those words were only meant for herself.

In what seemed like the blink of an eye she cut the distance between them and held him and sif in her arms.

"Wait till grandfather finds out both of you are here, hell be so excited" she said as she lifted the two of them, the woman was strong, but his uncles and brothers had done the same thing before.

"No" the blue-haired woman said Doki felt the redhaired woman lower him before she turned to look t the blue-haired woman and he was surprised to see blue energy emerging from the blue-haired woman's eyes.

He suddenly felt tiny in comparison to the two, especially after the redhaired woman drew her ax and let her power surge.

Immediately Kazuma stood in front of both him and sif, before walking up to both women and touching their shoulders making the two scream in shock.

He didn't bother to let either of them do or say anithing.

"Why?" was the only thing that came out of his mouth.

"Those two children are Gods from Asgard, the boy's real name is Loki and her name is Sif" the red-haired woman answered Kazuma.

"Aqua" he said to the blue-haired woman.

"Kazuma they have to choose, what they are gods, humans or adventurers. We all do, think about it, why would a god be down here with adventurers or mortals, it's too early for them to know where they came from" Aqua answered Kazuma.

Sif gave a step forward. "When I woke up there was no one, I looked around for days but no one was there, then I found Doki sleeping on the ground. Where were you?!" she asked both women, her voice sounded angry with every word she said.

Both women looked at her and it was Aqua who answered her. "We were asleep, we're down here too"

Sif didn't say anything she just turned around and hugged him and cried he didn't know what to do, he finally knew where he came from, a place called Asgard, and he knew what he was a god, not an adventurer and not a human.

Wanted to be sure of that but at the same time what Aqua said lingered in his mind, it was their choice, be adventurers or gods, the choice was up to them.


	9. Chapter 9

[Sif]

When I woke up I was completely alone, there was only dirt underneath me, and a blue sky, there weren't any stars at night and I didn't know what the two lights in the sky were.

I didn't know that the white ball of light was called the moon and that the yellow light was the sun, the only thing I knew was that it got cold when the sky became black and it was hot when the sky was blue.

I walked alone for a week and I found a place covered in green, I know now that the green stuff is called grass and there sleeping was Doki.

I didn't know what he was, all I knew was that for the first time in my entire life there was something other than me, the dirt under my boots and the blue sky.

he moment I touched his head and I felt his hair, he opened his eyes.

We looked at each other and neither of us said anything, back then I didn't even know I could talk.

He stretched out his hand and I stretched out mine and for the first time in my life, no in our lives we held hands.

Neither of us said anything and like a miracle my world changed, I heard the sound of men talking as they walked to where we were, we both turned to see where the sounds were coming from and the men's voices suddenly became loud.

We immediately got up and ran away from them, it was pointless, they quickly caught up to us.

"They must have just woken up," one of them said

"Can we take them to the castle?" another one of them asked the others, but the men moved their heads side to side.

"You kids can come with us, or you can stay here." Klein said to us and I wasn't alone anymore.

We walked on worlds made of water, somewhere everything was made of metal, crystals, and things she didn't even know what they were called, but all of them were empty.

The guild taught us what rocks were, what were trees and even what our clothes were.

Sometimes in the boring days, they would train them, sometimes the would fight for hours, sometimes for a few minutes, Doki would train with her when their big brothers and uncles were busy inspecting the area around them.

Everyone was older than them than her, everyone except for Doki.

So why was this happening?

She watched as Doki fought a blond man with a muscular body who used a hammer, Dokin himself used two daggers and magic.

Doki was a lot older and looked like if he was the same age as their big brother, she looked at her hands and noticed how big they were, she was older too.

Doki was about to kill the blond man, his eyes were filled with hate.

She felt her legs move on their own and she stood in front of Doki, stopping him from killing the blond man.

Doki's eyes changed, and they looked like if he was suddenly going to breakdown.

"You chose him" he said before the was hit in the chest by a stone hammer.

She woke up after that.

She felt her heartbeat and she tried to beath even though her breath stopped at her throat, she looked to her left but there was no one there just a grass, she turned to her right and found empty blankets.

"Doki" she said hoping to hear him.

"Shhh" she heard hi say as he laid on the ground in front of her, she didn't have to get up to see what he was doing all she had to do was lie on her stomach.

She soon found out what Doki was looking at, her brothers and uncles were talking with the other team, but they were too far away for her to hear what they were saying.

It had gotten dark and both Doki and her were told to go get some sleep, they didn't use any tents this time, no just a blanket underneath them and a blanker on top of them, their ceiling would be the night sky and its many stars.

She remembered how when Doki and herself had followed the guild, how neither of them knew how to do anything, her brothers had to teach them how to change clothes, take a bath and if it wasn't for her plump uncle\father who forced himself to teach them what toilet paper was and what it was used for...it was better not to think about it.

She joined Doki and listened to what the adults were saying.

"So how are you holding up, you know considering your not like the rest of us?" Klein asked Kazuma.

"I'm good I'll see everyone again one day" Kazuma answered her older brother.

"So when did you guys find out what those two were?" Kazuma asked her older brother.

"The part of the help screen that says elf, human, goblin and so on says, god" Klein answered Kazuma.

"So since day one" Kazuma said.

She heard herself let out a gasp.

"How the hell were we supposed to know that they really were gods, we get all sort of titles and change or races all the time back then, so we thought they had just done that."

"It wasn't until we met Gorkamorka that we realized the truth, and when we asked everyone if they had seen gods, a lot of people sent videos and replies explaining what they had seen."

"So you wanted Aqua and me to show them how to control their powers" Kazuma answered Klein.

She felt Doki pat her head and he handed her her pillow before he laid his head on his and close his eyes.

In Asgard lady, Sif walked stood in front of the rainbow bridge thankfully no one had been placed to guard it yet, she was about to step forward when she felt a familiar feeling, however, the feeling itself was as different as the world around her.

"Loki," she said with a hint of annoyance and disgust.

"Don't" was all Loki said to her.

"She should be here learning our ways, not in Midgard, it's going to be far more difficult for her to adjust in the future, "Lady Sif said to the God of Mischief and Evil.

"And she will, she has my nice with her and she has my younger self to keep her company" Loki said to her however he wasn't weaving any spells or even using words that could easily mean something entirely different then what he was using them at the moment.

No Loki was being as clear and as blunt as possible.

"For what it's worth I'm sorry, it was only supposed to affect him, I didn't expect the sudden surge in power to affect my spell, well not this much at least," he said to her.

There was a long pause between them, the Loki in front of her was far older than the one she knew, he was far more powerful so much so that, she knew that if he wanted to kill her, she wouldn't be able to stop him.

"Why?" she asked him.

"From day one I was an outcast, don't bother saying I wasn't because I was the one that lived threw it." Loki said as he looked at the rainbow bridge in front of him.

"My brother was the one cherished and adored, I wasn't a God, but because of how small I was I wasn't part of the Frost Giants ether."

"He doesn't have to go threw any of that...he was supposed to live his life like one of the humans, an adventurer and then figure out what he wanted to be" Loki said to himself.

Lady Sif watched him create a portal and she was about to draw her sword when she noticed that the portal was the kind used to look into someone's mind.

Gods are living on earth, they would have taught him a thing or two, the adventurers can travel from one world to another, so he would learn things that he couldn't on that rock that would have become his home, but I want to ask you something."

"Why must my brother always ruin it?" Loki asked her as she watched her younger self dream about things that were to come and the look of betrail that Loki's younger self had when her younger self stopped him from killing Thor's younger self.

She didn't say anything as she tried to process what Loki had just said, he wanted his other self to have a clean slate, no Asgard, no giants, no him and no Thor.

"I won't stop you from going there to talk to her, but let them make their own lives" he said to her before turning around and walking back into Asgard.

Lady Sif felt her mind spin, Loki wasn't like this he was selfish, crud and didn't do anything without getting something in return.

"Loki, what's your plan? If you think your the only one that's trying to understand what's going on, look at me I woke up a place that looks like Asgard, but everyone I knew is either dead, little kids or too old and they are people that should be dead drinking in there!"

"And now you're acting like this!" she felt her anger growing out of control, the confusion of everything that was going on had finally gotten to her and she felt herself being taken over by the moment.

"Your reality ended" Loki answered her bluntly.

"Somehow the dimensions themselves used my spell to save those that survived, its why you and everyone that should be dead or are too young are here." he answered her.

"Those Humans gained a certain level of divinity because of all the power hey were bathed in for so long, and as for things that are suddenly popping up that weren't real, virtual reality is still a kind of reality" he finished explaining.

She felt hot tears fall, her realm no her dimension was dead and she had been thrown into this one simply because she had survived.

"I'll ask you this when you see her, what will you say to her, or better yet what will you be?"

"Will you present your self as her older sister? and when she asks about your parents what will you say?"

"Will you say you're her mother? and when she asks you why you cast her aside like garbage, what will your answer be?"

She didn't say anything, she just watched Loki walk away and she stood there between the entrance of Asgard and the rainbow bridge.

"When you have your answer I'll go with you" Loki said to her before the gate closed behind him.


	10. Chapter 10

Lady Sif looked down into Midgard and looked at her younger self sleeping peacefully next to the one she called brother, however, she felt a slight pain in her chest when she noticed something that she was certain anyone else would have missed.

There under the blankets the two held hands, they were each others strength upon the world, they held each other up, something like this usually spelled disaster, for this would eventually become love and if the two didn't end up together then one would betray the other.

The image of her younger self standing in front other the other Thor, stopping Lokis younger self returned to her, it looked like if she would be the one to betray Loki.

No not Loki, the boy's name was Doki.

She watched as the sun rose and her younger self hugged those that had taught her how to use a sword and repair her armor, the same men that had taught her how to read and write.

She watched how the five of them walked for hours in untamed lands where nothing but grass lived, the villages of the humans left behind, it may have been months since the villages have begun to be formed but that wasn't enough time for the people to expand.

Those more technologically advanced, or those that were far more skilled in using magic spread themselves farther than those that didn't have those advantages, but regardless, the human's numbers were too small to even so much make up a city.

She watched as two children held hands as they crossed rivers or had to jump from one thing to another and how they chased each other when they were simply bored and wanted to pass the time.

Gods walked passed her as she stood there, she watched as the sun rose and when the moon vanished from the sky, before she knew it she found herself smiling at the children's actions, the pain in her heart forgotten.

She wondered what she would say to her younger self, would she say that she was sent to earth as a test or would she say that she was on Midgard for some ridiculous reason, and if she did how would she explain why the two of them looked so much alike.

She wanted to rub Dokis head when he made sure no one bothered her younger self while she bathed, no one being Kazuma, the two had formed a routine Kazuma.

The man never tried to do so, his reasoning was simple, he had no interest in peaking on Aqua because if he wanted to he could see her completely undressed whenever he wanted, her younger self was too young and Atli didn't have anything he liked.

The moment he mentioned the woman's name and his reason was the moment he was forced to dodge the ax that was thrown at him.

'I don't want you peeping on me, but I'm still a woman!" Atli screamed at him before Aqua pulled her back into the water reminding her that Sif was still with them.

Finally, she decided to go and visit her, there wasn't any particular reason, not anymore, her feelings were calm and her mind was clear now, she hated to admit it but Loki was right, but he was still clearly wrong.

Her younger self should be in Asgard but for now, she would live on Midgard, the moment she gave her first step Loki appeared beside her.

No words were spoken between them they simply walked forward.

Sif watched Doki chase after Aqua before the woman lifted her hand say she was tired, it was Kazuma's turn to play with them.

Doki chased after Kazuma and while Kazuma ran away from him he completely forgot about her and that gave her the chance to catch him from behind, but the moment she was about to catch him he jumped into the air and avoided her grasp.

The man somehow used wires to tie Doki without ever using his hands, magic was something he and Aua could do that neither she and Doki could.

She ran passed Doki and put more power into her feet as she ran after Kazumaand she found four small statues coming out of the ground, the statues began to run at her and she drew her sword.

She fought she hit every statue with her sword but she was forced to run away when the statues rock bodies reflected her attacks.

She ran passed Doki who was still tied on the ground and she noticed both Atli and Aqua looking at them as they played.

Aqua, you need people to worship you to maintain your power. So how are you still?" Atli asked Aqua.

"When I was sent here my divinity was solidified, so when Kazuma dies I'll be able to go back home with him, plus every world has water I get some power from it." Aqua answered Atli.

"So your not here because your world died?" Atli asked Aqua.

"No, Kazuma killed more than one God and he managed to defeat the Demon King, but he died when he did it. He succeeded in killing the Demon King but died a second before the demon king, so many gods thought he failed."

"So as a punishment for his failure I was to stay at his side and as a reward for succeeding he was allowed to start his life over." Aqua explained.

"Besides I can always go to one of the other earth's and have some fun there" she finished explaining.

Atli turned to look at the water goddess. "What do you mean other Earths?"

"Isn't it obvious, look for yourself, Terra, Dirt Earth-Two, earth one, World Zero and so on, their out there in the universe because they survived the destruction of their dimensions." Aqua said to her as her eyes glowed with power and as Atli looked into the Goddess's eyes she watched the different worlds Aqua mentioned.

One world was a technologically advanced planet, another was a world where the kingdom of Rome was till going on however the ruler there was a blond woman with green eyes.

Another was a planet where giant beasts ruled, it was a dangerous world where everything was meant o kill everything around it.

Another was a wasteland where mutated creatures roamed and humans survived the nuclear fallout by locking themselves away in giant Vaults and still another world where gods lived amongst mortals and had forsaken their divinity along time ago.

[

"Why are you showing me this Aqua?" Atli asked the water goddess in front of her.

Aqua turned to look at the three not so pure souls playing with one another.

"This is the end of everything, yet at the same time its the beginning of a new story and the continuation of another."

The goddesses eyes continued to glow with divinity as she stared at the three, I'll keep an eye on Kazuma, believe it or not but three other Goddesses are trying to pull him to their sides not all of them are good, and I know you don't think much of him but even devil wants him."

"You have to watch Doki or would you prefer I call him Loki. A moment of humility made his older self separate the boys' fate from that that always was, however, fate is a strange thing and it tends to make things happen regardless." Aqua said to her as the image of Sif sleeping appeared in front of her.

There was no magic portal or window to the past, no the image was being sent straight into her mind.

"Now, now, we can't have them seeing any of this" Aqua said to her as the dream Sif had that night was played before her and Atli understood what Awqua wanted.

"Then wouldn't it be better if we kill him now?" she asked the Aqua.

"Then you would have an army of adventurers waging war against you, like it or not adventurers don't give up, one death after another is meaningless to them. In time they will learn your weakness and what then." Aqua answered her.

"One question now that all games are gone, why act like a fool?" Atli asked the goddess.

"Simple, because being like you is boring" Aqua answered her before closing her eyes and running to join the three in their game.

Alti watched the four play and watched as the goddess summon water and us it as a simple weapon before she slipped and fell and emerging once more with her face covered in mud.

Aqua began to cry before Kazuma used a similar ability and washed the filth from her hair and face.

She watched them all play before the memory of the image s shown to her replayed themselves, Thor and Loki a tale so ancient it had gone on since before the time she even knew, a time when there were Gods still being born.

How was she to stop someone from becoming the monster he was always going to become.

She closed her eyes to try and calm her mind and it was only then that she felt it, there was divinity in the air, a god was being born, not just one but several.

She opened her eyes and allowed her presence to guide her, she soon found the opening to a cave and she entered it, deeper and deeper she went until she found herself staring at a womb.

The earth was giving birth, not it was still forming its newest child a being of pure life energy a god of life was being formed, even now water sure fro it and it was already feeding the underground rivers that had long since dried.

The green light of will sure alongside the blue energy of hope.

Still, the infant god slept peacefully inside its womb, it was better not to disturb it and so she returned to where her companions were.

She walked back through the tunnels that had led her to the earth wumb, tunnels that seemed longer and more confusing than when she had first entered them until she found herself standing in front of her fallen form.

"Doki" she watched herself say as she struggles to stand, the sound of her voice reflecting how much pain she was in.

She watched as her future self finally managed to get back to her feet only for her to be immediately knocked out, by an all to familiar face.

Kazuma stood victorious over her, his body was covered in cuts that made his bruised body seem like it was painted red. His eyes were filled with so much rage towards her.

She looked as his anger was so great that he was even crying.

"We trusted you" he said to her, before turning around and running off with Aqua.

She watched the two-run past what looked like an older Sif who was kneeling over what looked like a younger version of her grandfather, neither of them bothered to say anything to her as they both rant after

Doki.

The vision passed as a pink light that felt like pure love showed her the exit.

She soon found her travel companions once again as they had already set up camp and already had set the put on the fire.

They all waved at her to join them and she ate her meal quietly, however, there was one amongst them that despite her acting friendly her actions had a sense of anger, Aqua looked at her with eyes that showed distrust and yet at the same time, there was pitty in them.

Atli knew why but she hated to admit it, the face her older self-made when she had spoken Dokis name was equal to that of a grieving mother when she discovers her child had just died.

The next morning they were off again and finally, they had found themselves with what they were looking for some ruins.


	11. Chapter 11

In Asgard, the fest continued for the universe was just being born, every god that left and returned to rule over their world was only replaced by another that had suddenly emerged confuse as to what exactly was going on.

Odin and Thor had watched Odin and Lady Sif when they first spoke to one another and they had born witness to Sif's prophetic dream, as well as to Atlis vision of things to come.

All signs pointed that Sif would betray Doki for thor, but Atli 's heart cred out for Doki, that wasn't something that a traitor would do.

Freya herself watched, her eyes, however, seemed harder than usual, her reason was simple, she had raised Loki since he was an infant and now she was being denied her role in favor of another.

Aqua was not a goddess worthy of raising her child and worse of all it had been her own son that had willingly sent the boy away.

She understood why Loki wanted Doki far away from Thor or Odin, and understood why he would sen him to the humans.

But when she looked at Doki's eyes and the growing affection he had for the water goddess, she couldn't help but feel her anger and resentment grow.

The sun was high and like before when they were with the guild Sif and Doki stayed close to each other, however, Kazuma noticed that Dok didn't have a weapon and so walked forward and gave the boy his sword.

He never said anything except "Keep it safe until we leave the ruins"

The first to walk forward was Atli, the second to enter the ruins was Aqua, the third was Kazuma nd and finally, both Sif and Doki entered at the same time.

They all expected to find a dark dust-covered place and if they were lucky or only depending on their points of view they would have to disarm traps and fight off all sorts of monsters.

Yet none of this happened, no instead the found themselves inside a well light mansion that had soft playing music and the scent of honey lingered in the air.

A blue carpet covered the floor and the walls around them were a bright red, the hallway they were in didn't have any doors on either side so they just kept on walking soon Kazuma found himself walking completely alone, he didn't know if he had taken a wrong turn somewhere, but past experiences had taught him that the worst thing he could do was turn back,

Atli found herself inside a nursery, at the end of the room there was a door that had the sigh exit written on it.

Aqua walked forward, her eyes focused on the endless path in front of her.

Sif looked at Doki and to her relief, he was still next to her, they had lost everyone else and now it was just the two of them.

She soon found herself alone however, her only company was her sword, she walked past dead men who called for her to free them, she walked passed women whose shapes she could not understand speak her name with so much venom that it poisoned the air itself.

She kept walking even as she passed a woman whose head was cut off, another who had been burned alive, she held tightly on to her sword ready to swing it at a moment's notice, each time the women's deaths were more and more brutal.

Finally, she could see the exit and she found that she could now see the women's faces, they looked just like her, however, they were older and younger than the one she had seen in her dream, they had all died fighting.

She finally reached the exit and walked forward.

Kazuma walked down the hallway, he saw himself on his earth and the life he had lived on it, he now regretted the life he had lived there, at least that's what he would have told anyone that wanted to hear those words.

He only regretted allowing himself to be so depressed because of that girl that chose the bad boy instead of him, he had lived an exciting life, in fact, that second life after meeting Aqua was happening right in front of him.

His only real regret was not being able to say goodbye to the people he cared about, but he knew that eventually, he would see them again, after dying so many times he had made peace, he finally found the exit.

Doki watched someone's life play in front of him, over and over again that man would grow up next to a blond boy and be treated by those around him like a spare that they didn't really need.

The blond boy would grow up to be arrogant and extremely capable in all physical things, while the boy with black hair would become someone capable of deciphering the most confusing riddles, he could lie while using the complete truth and use magics of all kinds.

Those two would grow apart after being close, the blond boy would become a hero, while the black-haired boy would become a monster, his path was always hateful towards the world that treated him so cruelly.

Doki thought the two needed a good beating the blond guy was just plain arrogant and the other guy just needed to stay away from his brother and everyone else, there were other worlds, after all, the hell with everyone, at least that's what his brothers would say about something like this.

"So the guy with the black-haired guy is me, so wheres my brother," Doki said to himself, as he watched the two lives play themselves over and over again until he found his face amongst them.

"You know not my problem, I have a family and I'm not treated like dirt" he said proudly as he tried to reassure himself that he would not repeat his past life's mistakes or follow in their paths.

The exit was in front of him now.

Aqua found her destination and a sleeping god dreamt about times long gone, she reached into her sleave and drew a pair of scissors, she immediately began to cut the gods beard.

Every hair removed from his face only weaken the gods' power until he was almost without power, she didn't know what would happen to the ruins around them if she woke the sleeping god up, or if she completely took his power from his so she chose to take the third option and leave him there weak and forgotten by all.

Atli walked passed every sleeping infant, however as she did so, she noticed that only skeletons and empty cribs filled the nursery, these were infants whose times had been cut short, or who had never been born.

She recognized the faces that should have been on the skeletons, these were the faces of the worlds she had failed to save, she tried to reach out to them but her body wouldn't move, she felt unable to walk forward and she felt herself harden until she was nothing more than a statue.

She closed her eyes so she wouldn't have to see this for all of eternity and suddenly she was able to move, Aqua stood next to her and all around them the ruins had vanished.

The only thing that remained was a hole in the ground that Kazuma covered with dirt.


	12. Chapter 12

Aqua looked at Atli who kept her eyes shut, she smiled and before walking up to the goddess of thunder, she stretched out her hand and flicked her finger on the red-haired goddesses head.

The moment Atli opened her eyes was the moment the wind blew the hairs that Aqua had cut off from the sleeping god's beard.

The hairs circled the party of five and showed a world where small men worked in mines, they farmed gold that was carried by the wind and forged objects of great power.

The images then changed and the image of a girl that wore a long green dress she had peach-colored skin and long black hair.

Doki walked forward and said "Leah" his eyes wide and the way he moved resembled someone that was in a trance.

He reached out to the girl's image and it seemed as if he would reach out to her and be pulled to wherever the girl was, the moment he was about to touch the image in front of him Sif pulled his hand back and held him down so he wouldn't get closer to the image.

The wind soon stopped and the sleeping god's hairs were scattered away.

Doki woke up from his trance and looked at sif confused as to why his friend was holding him tightly.

'Wasnt that the world where dwarfs lie?" Kazuma asked Aqua but it was Atli who answered.

"It's not another world but another time"

"Then we g to the past" Aqua said as she called to her power and opened a portal to the past.

"Alright everyone we're traveling sideways in time, that means if your in the past you won't be able to meet with them" she announced to them as the power wrapped itself around the five of them.

A tunnel of blue energy guided them to their unknown destination.

"By the way, if you right now isn't the you of the past the you, you'll be able to talk to them." Aqua explained to them as they arrived at a time long gone.

They arrived at a busy city where people still used cellphones, skyscrapers built by human hands still stood and where Marvels still roamed the world.

Doki and Sif looked at the world around them with wide eyes, neither of them had seen something like this not even when the adventurers had set loose the animal on the different world because they were animals, not people.

The time when everyone was ni one spot didn't even compare to just how many people there were just walking around at the moment.

The only thing they had to compare to it, were the videos their brothers and uncles had shown them, while they traveled from world to world.

"Okay just don't say anything about the future and if something glows blue don't touch it because it will affect the time stream, everything else is fair game," Aqua said to them, however, the goddess was already walking to the nearby coffee shop.

"Aren't we supposed to be looking for that girl?"Atli asked Aqua, however, the blue-haired goddess didn't even bother to turn around.

"The thing about time travel is you have all the time in the world, so it's fine" Aqua answered the goddess of thunder.

"What to go explore?" Kazuma asked Sif and Doki.

Atli watched as Kazuma and the two kids go in one direction and Aqua go in another, she followed Aqua into the coffee shop and stood in line with her.

"Shouldn't we be with those three?" she asked her.

"I know where Kazuma is all the time and he will always find me no matter where I gho, he's done it more than once even when we weren't even in the same reality and time"

Aqua moved her head slightly to the left and Atli turned to see where she was signaled at and it was there that she saw the very girl they were looking for.

She was bout to walk up to the girl stop her.

"Dont, look closer" Aqua said to her and Atli noticed that the girl had a light blue color glowing around her.

"Let's just enjoy our time here and do the same thing Kazuma is doing, let's go explore the world" Aqua said to her.

Kazuma, Sif, and Doki walked down the busy city streets Kazuma wasn't interested in looking at the building around him, while Sif and Doki looked at everything with a curious gaze, the world around them was new and exciting.

They stopped in front of a store window that sold televisions, they showed a man wearing a red full body tight jump sit that had web patters all over it.

A man wearing a power suit fought against some kind of tentacle monster and finally, he noticed the video of an island that had what looked like the ruins of a castle inside it.

The island was glowing brightly blue so he decided to stay far away from it.


	13. Chapter 13 A new game begins

Aqua and Atli sat down and drank their coffee, they blew gently into it and took a sip, Aqua smiled as the thunder goddess followed her lead.

"What now?" Atli asked Aqua.

"Now we do what Gods do best, now we get out of the way and watch" Aqua answered Atli and noticed the floor beneath them seemed to grow and extend farther and farther away until she could no longer see the edge of the floor.

"Do you want to play a game?" Aqua asked Atli and Atli looked at Aqua confused by the water goddesses question.

"Games are funny things, you can see a character spend years of their lives in seconds, but if you don't want to play then I won't play either, guess I'll let them do their own thing" Aqua said as the floor suddenly took the shape of the city.

"In your time the gods are gone, but in mine, we play games, we play games with the lives of mortals and all of reality is our playing fields."

"Sometimes I win, sometimes my opponents win, but who are my opponents this time and when do I play my hand." Aqua asked herself as she watched Kazuma and the two children walk around the city.

Atlinoticed a small smirk form n Aquas face.

"Perhaps this playing field extends to the present, not just the past." Aqua said as two gods from her present make their way to the past.

Atli instantly knew who one of them was but she wasn't sure who the other was.

"Loki" she said without wanting to, and Aqua made her move.

The children walked in front of Kazuma they hadn't seen Aqua or Atli but he could feel Aqua was safe so he didn't bother looking for them.

"Loki you dare show your self in this city!" a man screamed as he suddenly graved Doki by the neck and lifted Doki into the air with one hand before he began to strangle the boy.

The man didn't do it for long considering that Sif immediately drew her sword and drove it into the man's leg.

The man immediately let go of Doki and focused his attention on Sif, he reached out to his pool of power and activated his tinder ability summoning a fireball and fed the flame until it was a giant ball of fire.

In another time he wouldn't have ever allowed himself cause so many problems like this, but he was far wiser now.

The man looked at him and the two stared at each other before the man let go of Doki and backed away from both Sif and himself.

"Leave" Kazuma said to the man and the man turned and ran away.

Doki gasped for air and he held his neck with one hand while he sat on the floor, however, he didn't have time to help the boy up when he noticed that the people around them were taking pictures and videos of them.

The drained the power from his fireball and erased the flames from existence.

This was bad, Kazuma knew that it would only take minutes for them to be seen by everyone all over the internet.

Unfortunately, he was right and both the videos and images were seen by those that believed Doki was the Loki of the past, however, the images of the younger Sif were seen by those her past self once considered friends.

Almost immediately the pieces took their places on the board.

"Let's get out of here" Kazuma said to Doki and Sif as he reached out and pulled Doki to his feet the moment he boy graved his hand.

They soon left behind everyone that had their phones out and neither Doki and Sif said anything until Sif finally broke the silence between them.

"Kazuma, your an adventurer, so you not a god-like Aqua and Atli, what I mean is, how do you two know each other?" she asked the man in front of her.

Kazuma just let out a small laugh.

"I died in my old world and she sent me to another one, she made me mad and I was allowed to take a unique power or weapon with me, so I piked her."

"The world had a way for ordinary people to get powers, that's how I got mine." he answered her.

"Waite that means you really are different from our brothers and uncles" Doki said to Kazuma

"Who knows, they're like water and I'm like juice or they're like juice and I'm like water, what I'm trying to say is that you still drink both of them, so it doesn't matter." Kazuma answered Doki.

"In the end you still an adventurer" Sif said to herself as she listened to Kazuma's explanation.

Kazuma finally stopped walking and found something that would keep him and the two kids occupied for a while.

He turned to the building and walked inside the moment he opened the doors the two kids gasped, immediately the sound s of gunfire, electronic voices and the voices of children, teens and adults greeted them.

"Let's have some fun" Kazuma said to the two before reaching into his pocket and taking out a silver coin, and because the arcade had no way of exchanging the silver for tokens, they simply looked up the worth of silver on the internet and gave Kazuma a card worth a thousand times of gameplays.

They fought against zombies, challenged one another on the battlefields of dance and tried to make sure they didn't miss the basket when they played basketball.

Finally, they sat down and ate pizza.

Kazuma watched as the two drank their first soda and how they nearly spat it back out, he laughed the first time was always the hardest, their mouth weren't used to the carbon.

"Look Atli the first pice is about to reach them" aqua said to Atli, as they watched Kazuma and the kids having fun.

"Aqua why play this game?" Atli asked Aqua not understanding the goddess's reasoning.

"Because I'm bored and plans are reaching back decades before this time we are in and the further away from the time we come from" Aqua answered Atli.

"I'm going to end them before they bear fruit, Doki belongs to me, to the adventurers not to Loki, not you and not to Thor and especially not this realm."

Lady Sif walked into the arcade she had seen the images threw the internet, she normally ignored the internet but a friend of hers made her aware of someone that looked almost exactly as her younger self, and in all honesty, she would have ignored the girl had Loki not been in the pictures with her.

She resisted the urge to cover her ears as the sounds assaulted her ears, she soon found the three she was looking for and stopped walking because she realized the girl she was looking for wasn't someone that looked like her but was, in fact, her younger self.

Anyone would call her next actions rash about she needed to get the girl away from Loki, Lady Sif dint know why the boy had summoned her younger self but whatever reason it was it couldn't have been good.

She closes the distance quickly and she reached out to pull the girl away from the two that were with her but instead she felt someone grave her wrist.


	14. Chapter 14

Aqua moved her second pice and looked at Atli.

"Tell me Atli no games no crying goddess of parties, and no fornicating goddess of with her two sisters and no hot-tempered goddess"

"Do you think Lokis spell only affected our present, the future of this world? I'm a Goddess whose children increase the number of her followers by using trike, kindness, lies, and truths"

"What I'm trying to say is I can see the plans of other gods when everyone else would have missed them."

"Loki and Lady Sif are coming, not the Loki and the Lady Sif of this time, now my Atli ts your turn to move, but I'll ask you a question, but I don't want to hear the answer"

"Are you my opponent or are you my ally?"

Atli looked at aqua with cold eyes and she took a drink from her cup of coffee however, the moment she was bout to get up and leave her left hand moved on its own.

Aqua smirked as she looked at Atli's confused expression.

"You're playing a different game than the one you're used to, Wellcome to my pantheon Atli"

Kazuma looked at Lady Sif with cold eyes, back when he was younger he would have run away or said some clever things to get her to at least explain why she was doing whatever she tried to do to Sif.

Now he was older and from what he had seen earlier with the man that had attacked Doki, he knew that wasn't an option.

"Drain touch" he said as he activated one of his most dangerous skills.

Lady Sif screamed in pain as she felt both her strength and her divinity leave her body, soon she would be nothing more than an average woman if the man continued his attack.

She called to her power and drove her left fist into Kazuma's stomach sending him flying and crashing into the ceiling, she felt her strength and divinity returning to her, however, her relief was short-lived as wires wrapped themselves around her, causing her to fall to the floor.

"We're leaving" Kazuma said to the two children, who just walked over Lady Sif's fallen form, however before the three could make it out the door a man with long blond hair that easily towered over Kazuma, blocked the exit.

Kazuma had already bee threw more than one situation like this before so he did the one thing that always worked, he placed one hand on Doki's head and the other on Sif's and sai.

"Teleport" leaving Thor standing at the door.

They arrived back at the place they had arrived at when they first came to the past and immediately Kazuma led the kids inside an office building, it was just to get them off the streets and allow them to clear their heads, but he didn't know if anyone else would show up looking for them.

He sat down on one of the displays that had several different colored sweaters on it and he tried to think of a plan, both Doki and Sif looked at him their faces showing their cearly.

Kazuma remembered one of his least used skills, he didn't like using it because he still felt pain, but it still made some people afraid to hurt him.

There were always those that believed the pice was worth paying.

He stretched out his hands and gifted both children the ability to make any harm done to them return to those that had hurt them, so if someone staved either of them, the attacker's body would be cut exactly where they had staved the children.

The injury would be as deep and as wide as theirs, this applied to everything, spells, blunt objects, weapons and so on.

Past experiences had taught him he needed Aqua right now, if any of them died, she could easily bring them back to life, but knowing her she had already run off somewhere that it would take him days to find her again.

"Okay, let's think we're in an unknown world, with people that have powers and strange things are running around" Kazuma said to himself before a smile spread across his face, he knew exactly what he needed to do.

H had been in this situation not once, but twice. His first-time was in the world the goddess Eris ruled, the second was when he and Aqua arrived in the future version of this world, so he knew exactly what he needed to.

He needed to form a party, the question was who would join them in their quest, to survive this time.


	15. Chapter 15

Kazuma began to look around and he noticed a man with a bored expression holding a shopping bag while he sat near the changing rooms, Kazuma knew exactly what he needed to do but before he did anything the sounds of two small bells reached his ears.

He watched as both Doki and Sif lifted their hands and their eyes widen.

"Doki, I have a new skill" if said, to Doki as she pointed at something Kazuma couldn't see.

"I have one two" Doki answered Sif.

"Mines called reflect and when someone hits me they get hit too, what's your called and what does it do?" Sif asked Doki Kazuma noticed that the girl's eyes were nearly as wide as the smile that had spread over her face.

He turned to look at Doki and he noticed that the boy had an equally big smile and his eyes were as wide as Sif's.

"I have the same one" Doki said before he turned to look at Kazuma

"Did you give it to us?" he asked Kazuma, and Kazuma did the only thing he could he reached out both hands and rubbed both kids heads.

They were all so wrapped up at the moment that none of them noticed that some people had taken pictures of them and uploaded them to the internet, there was no malice in their action, regardless if it was a world where superheroes and monsters are real, the common person wouldn't normally see them.

So seeing a man wearing medieval-like clothing, a girl that wore full body armor and a boy dressed similar to the man, made them want to take a picture and show the people they knew what they had seen.

This curiosity extended to those that were not native to this version of earth and so they made their way to the location of the three.

Meteora once-proud librarian at the end of the world was the first to find them, since the moment she had arrived in this version of the world she had sought out to find those similar to herself, however, those she had discovered moved around so much that it was nearly impossible for her to catch up to them.

In all honesty, she was relieved to find that when Kazuma, Sif, and Doki had arrived they had fone so somewhere near her.

She looked at the three through the stored window and she was able to see the kind of spell Kazuma used to protect the children, this was enough to convince her that he didn't kidnap them.

So with her mind made up she opened the door and walked in, at least she would have had a woman with long black hair and red armor not forced her way passed her.

The two kids laughed as Kazuma rubbed their heads however, Kazuma felt his senses suddenly become sharper as his enemy detection skill actevated, and his dodge skill took control of his body.

Automatically he graved both children by the waist and jumped back, barely avoiding Lady Sif's fist.

From the entrance, Meteora watched and tried to understand what was going on.

"Excuse me" she heard a man say to her and she stepped aside to allow a giant of a man whose body must have been made of muscle walk into the store.

Far into the future, Freya could no longer contain her anger, Doki should be looking at her at Odin the same way he had just looked at Kazuma, she now understood the Water Goddes end goal, this game of hers wasn't for the girl they had seen in the vision, no it was to see who laid claim to Doki.

All-father Thor turned to look at his mother and so did the other gods present as the ground beneath her began to stretch and it became impossible to see where it ended.

The Aqua may have had her plans, but she had the home-field advantage and she knew exactly what pieces she needs to play and so Freya moved her first pice.

Kazuma looked at Lady Sif, he didn't bother looking at the woman's figure or her beauty, no the only thing he was concentrated on was the cool look in her eyes, he had seen those eyes before, they were the same eyes the demons, monsters, and gods had.

The woman in front of him had no interest in talking and all of this would only end when one of them dies.

"Get them out the back stoor!" he screamed to the store clerk before stretching out his hand and activating his flash skill, in an instant a bright burst of light shone inside the stoor blinding everyone inside it.

His distraction worked and everyone inside screamed as they were blinded, his distraction had worked as he noticed the crazy person in front odf him rub her eyes, unfortunately, his skill had blinded both Sif and Doki aswell.

Meteora had seen Kazumas intention long before he activated his skill and so she had already walked away from the stores window and began to chant a spell, it was a waste of a perfectly good spell considering how close Kazuma and the kids were, but she admitted she needed to get them away from the two that wanted to kill them.

She walked passed the nearby stores and finished her chant, immediately Kazuma, Doki and Sif were surrounded by a blue light and teleported away.

Meteora felt her spell activate, it was one she had chanted long ago, hen she had first arrived in this world, the other travelers were getting closer.

She would have been excited about it, had it not been for the fact that right now she had some explaining to do.

Kazuma looked at the woman in front of him she had short gray hair, that was cut in a bow shape, she wore a green wizards mantle that had gold color in the edges, he could see the hood od hit on her back considering she didn't have it ob=ver her head at the moment.

the mantle held in place only because of the gold rope she used to slightly tie the top part of it.

She had brown gloves and brown boots, and as Kazuma looked at her he began to wonder just how wasn't sweating all the time considering she wore a blue wizards gown over what looked or Kazuma hoed was a blue bodysuit.

Blue eyes mat brown eyes and Kazuma finally spoke.

"I'll take a wild guess, you're not from this world ether"

Meteora smiled this made her work allot easier.

"Your right there are others but they are few and far between, I know that you don't have any reason to help me, but will you help me search for them?" she asked Kazuma, not expecting him to accept, so when he didn't answer she decided to continue talking.

"None of us have a place in this world and it's better for us if we all banded together" she explained to them, it wasn't really an explanation, but it was good enough.

Kazuma looked at Doki and Sif, before smiling.

"Sure but I think you noticed that we're being chased by people we don't know." Kazuma said to Meteora.

Back in the coffee shop, Aqua smiles as she sees two of her pieces finally find one another.


	16. Chapter 16

"Questions, the realms came back, then would that mean that the heavens and the hell came back too?" Aqua asked Atli.

"The answer is yes and no."

"Did you know that Hela is now one of the three queens of the Dark Elves? But the Goddes in front of you has been on earth all this time, so how did she know about that?"

"Why don't the adventurers stay dead? and If the Goddes in front of you used to send people to other worlds instead of heaven, and cast away people to hell when they were evil, then was there a Heaven, to begin with?"

"Yes, there was a heaven and people chose if they wanted to be a hero, reincarnate as a normal person or go to heaven."

"That was their reward, they got to choose."

"So why am I telling you this and what does it have to do with this game, I'll give you a hint. Humans create gods because they need something to believe in, so what do gods do when they need something to believe in?" Aqua said to Atli, but the goddess of thunder didn't understand what the water goddess was trying to tell her.

"Still don't get it, maybe this will help you, there is more than one dimension"

Atli didn't say anything and so she decided to just focus on the game happening in front of her, right now the four of them were just trying to move around without being seen by people.

"Fine I'll give you the answer, but I hope you know you failed this test. Its the end of the universe, a time when even the gods are dying and a time where horrors that shouldn't exist."

"Remember the old stories, the strange twisted creatures before time."

"This time, however, there are humans and mortals all over the universe that should be dead, gods walk where they shouldn't, and creatures dwell where none should"

"In the past, the adventurers would have been seen as minor gods, now they are seen as champions, the god killers, but why would they be needed? and why this game?"

"The answer, the old ways aren't enough, but just because things are new doesn't make them better, so old gods have begun to choose their champions because this game is just getting started."

"What good is a heaven and a hell with no souls in them, but who goes where when every god is different."

Atli turned to look at Aqua and her eyes widened as she came to the realization.

"Doki and Sif are gods, but they're also children and Kazuma is your champion but he doesn't know the history of this realm and he's beginning to gather a team of people from worlds that have long since gone"

"You set this all up!" Atli screamed as she drew her ax.

Aqua smiled. "I'm a goddess of water, art, beauty, trickery, and deceit, I heal all and chose where to go. Go on kill me, but can you be sure I didn't plan for you to do just that."

"Remember what I said they have to choose, so why not let them meet their fellow Asgardians, by the way, do you want to see our opponent," Aqua said to Atli as the figure of a woman with long gray hair stood in front of them.

Atli immediately knew this was the goddess Freya, wife of Odin and the mother of Thor her grandfather.

[

"Don't bother greeting her, right now you're involved in a game, so she is your enemy" Aqua said as she looked at Kazuma and his party reaching now walking freely in the streets, Meteora had used one of her spells to spread Kauma's lurk skill and enemy detection skill to avoid being seen and avoid running into anyone dangerous.

"One of your sisters is good at research and solving puzzles, what happens if she and the other one are gone? Atli you need to learn fast."

"I'll as you one more question are we in your past or are we in another dimension a past that could have bee?"

" Here is another question, why do you want Doki back, wasn't it always the same cycle, Loki causes problems, one of you stops him, and Loki is punished and finally he brings the end of all of you."

"So why do you want him back?"

"Because he's not Loki, he's someone else, we already have one Loki, the boy's name is Doki and besides me is his brother Tor as well as Thor" Freya answered Aqua.

Aqua just smirked and looked at Freya, for once Atli felt completely out of place as the two older goddesses in front of her shared a look that spoke more than a thousand words.

She watched as Freya with fierce expression moved her second pice.

There was magic in the air, different yet similar to the one he was familiar with, yet try as they might lady Sif as well as himself could not find the younger version of Lazdy Sif and his brother's younger self.

They walked through allies, searched stores and even jumped from building to building so that they could see the people walking down the street, yet try as they might, they couldn't see either of them nor the stranger.

Then he felt it shadows began to take form and the smell of magic became stronger, no not stronger, it was like if things that should have been had been denied and now they were reclaiming their presence in the world.

The sensation became stronger until he was able to tell where exactly the feeling was coming from, immediately he and Lady Sif headed to where the presence was coming from.

Meteora stared at the empty street in front of her she could feel and see that there was someone there, someone that wasn't supposed to be in this world and yet that person despite being in front of them wasn't there.

She ran through every possibility until she came to one conclusion, but t was Kazuma who said it.

"If there not there maybe they're in another dimension."

Meteora began to cast a spell and she found her spell surrounding something and putting itself back together until it felt as if nothing strange had ever happened.

"My spell is circling something, that means that there someone in front of us but they're invisible" Meteora answered Kazuma.

The moment the words left her mouth, a woman with long red hair, she wore brown knee-high boots, a short red dress, and a blue smaller shirt or was it a dress and that had its long sleeves folded back to where her elbows were, while here hands were covered with black gloves.

"Meteora " the woman said and had Meteora smiled slightly, recognizing the woman in front of her.

"Seklesesia" Meteora said before the two embraced one another in a tight hug.

"I thought you died," Meteora said to Selesia, but Selesia didn't say anything she just cried.

"Loki, what's going on/, who are these women? and what have you done" Thor said to Doki as he looked at the younger version of Lady Sif.

Kazuma was about to activate his teleportation skill, but Lady Sif had her sword on his neck.

"Don't even try it." Lady Sif said to him before she felt the heat of a stream of fire that was fired at her and she was forced to let go of Kazuma.

Lady Sif looked ta her opponent and found Selesia with her sword in hand.

Immediately Kazuma stood in front of Doki and Sif, as he tried to keep the children safe.

He finally realized the difference between the woman and the giant man in front of him, the two of them towered over the people around them and had he not fought against giant and monsters before Kazuma would have felt like an insect in front of Thor.

"I see" Thor said to Kazuma as lightning began to emit from his hammer.


	17. Chapter 17

A shock was sent out through the nine realms their many rulers were given a vision of things yet to come

A castle that flew in the sky appearing in Midgard, home of the humans, and unknown marching.

The nine realms caught in a war that would end everything and a forgotten king returning.

Kazuma looked at Thor his senses flaring, normally he wouldn't have ever had the power to avoid a single attack from any god, and to even think that he would have had the strength needed to hurt someone like Thor was ridiculous.

Yet, that was the thing, normally he wouldn't have had the power to do so, however right now he had both the power and the divinity he stole from the Goddes that had attacked them earlier.

"Meteora, get them out of here!" he ordered the mage and immediately Meterora teleported Doki, Sif and herself away.

Thor moved t a speed no normal person could ever match, but Kazuma didn't even feel his skills activated, automatick dodge, combined with his escape skill, allowed him to avoid all of Thor's attacks.

Thor swung his hammer, left, right, he tried to gave Kazuma, but the adventurer just avoided his every attack, finally the two stood apart from one another and finally Thor was able to see them, five goddesses stood over Kazuma strengthening him, their blessings granting him more power then he should ever be possible.

The god of thunder understood that he couldn't afford to hold back any longer so with a speed he normally never uses, he launched himself at Kazuma and held him by the thought.

Kazuma's skills flared but none of them could activate, not even his teleportation skill worked properly, even if it did, the fact that Thor held him only meant that he would take Thor wherever he teleported to.

There was only one thing he could do and had Thor not hesitated he would have never been able to do it.

Thor felt his strength begin to leave him and his lightning abandoning him, he tried to understand what was going on and in a moment of clarity, he turned his eyes towards Kazuma and released his grip on the adventurer.

He began to feel his strength and divinity return to him, however, his moment of relief was short-lived, as Kazuma graved ahold of him and screamed.

"Drain touch!" as lightning flared all around them.

Doki, Sif, and Meteora watched the events happening by a portal that Meteora had summoned, they watched as lightning flared from Kazuma's eyes and how Thor fell to his knees.

Lady Sif and Selesia had yet to even begin their attacks as both women waited for a moment of weakness from the opponent in front of them when they heard Kazuma's scream, their eyes widened in horror as Kazuma finally let go of Thor and with a blinding speed, he moved next to Selesia and teleported them both away.

Lady Sif didn't move mot because she was frozen in place by fear, but for the last words, Kazuma said to her.

"Stay away, from us, we want nothing to do with you"

[

Kazuma and Selesia appeared next to Doki, Sif, and Meteora.

Doki and Sif had seen the movies their uncles and brothers had shown them, it had only been until they met Gokamorka that they saw it first hand, but this time, it was completely different.

Kazuma stood in front o them his eyes glowing with power as lightning surrounded him as well as flowing out of his eyes, they noticed that the images of five goddesses stood above him, they recognized two of them, one f them was Lady Aqua and the other was the Cardinal.

"What are you chanting and why are you repeating it over and over?" Meteora asked Kazuma.

"Its too much power, I took it too fast, so I can't control it"

"There's a spell, a spell so powerful, that it doesn't matter if you are a god, devil, everything in between and separated from it."

"Its humanity's greatest weapon, I learned it from the greatest Explosion mage to ever live," Kazuma said to Meteora as he struggled to speak, his voice becoming clearer with each word he spoke as the many spells he chanted drained more and more of his stolen power.

"Come here" Kazuma said to Doki and Si, the two children immediately walked up to him, he stretched out his hands and transferred some of his skills.

Doki and Sif looked at their help screens as their new skills appeared on them, the dodge skill and farsight skill, these two skills combined with the reflection skill would help them either avoid a fight or escape from those people chasing after them.

Farsight was pretty useful, it could be used to see in the dark and over the years Kazuma had discovered that it slowed down the enemy's movements for you.

No, it didn't slow them dwn, it was more like you saw them moving slower than they were, this was how he was why he was able to shoot someone with an arrow and still hit them despite the fact those things moving at an insane speed.

"Why didn't you finish the spell?" Meteora asked Kazuma.

Kazuma smiled as he looked at the kid's faces. "Because I don't want to blow things up ad now that the spells are all charged up, all I have t d is say one word and Boom" Kazuma answered Meteora.

"Kazuma, I could feel your body tearing itself apart." Kazuma heard Aqua's voice inside his head.

"Listen, I'm doing Goddes things with Atli, so I won't be able to bring you back, so don't die. I'm not sure if te Cardinal gave you the ability to respawn like the rest of the Adventurers." Aqua said to him.

"Alright" he said to Aqua, he didn't notice that his smile had become strained and that everyone in front of him had piked upon it.

"Let's get off the streets" he said to his companions.


	18. Chapter 18

"You never asked what dimension this was, you never asked why are the reasons we are here, yo just wanted one reason, not all of them"

"Remember y words, the gods play a game, sometimes I win, sometimes they win"

"In one reality, the serpent arrived on earth and nearly succeeded in bringing it to its knees, but Thor killed it and died in the process."

"During that time Odin was preparing himself to kill all of Humanity to deny the serpent his source of power Human fear"

"In another time, the War of Realms occurred after the ar with the Serpent"

"This didn't happen here, the War of Realms is about to begin and with it the Serpent Rises, the serpent will rise to not one realm filled with fear and war but nine realms in chaos"

"Remember when we first arrived here how all of the pieces suddenly took their place, but it wasn't you or me, and it certainly wasn't Freya"

"Who placed those pieces on the boar?" Aqua said to Atli.

"This game has multiple other games being played, even as we speak the afterlife is vanishing and soon all things will end in this dimension. This is the past so it's already happened"

"The adventurers can't die, but humans can but in our time the afterlife doesn't exist"

"Remember what I said earlier, the afterlives are vanishing and the Gods of this time will stick to their neutrality, I'll be taking their afterlives and take them with us"

"So what do you say Hela, will you come with us or will you perish with this reality?" Aqua asked Hela who sat in front of her, but the goddess of death didn't say anything.

Aqua just let out a small laugh.

"You know your other self is a lot more emotional than you, right now she's trying to get pregnant because she knows that if she can tap into her husband's ability to revive, she can use it t recreate hell," Aqua said to Hela.

"Explain" Hela said to Aqua, however, her expression didn't change.

"There are a lot of different Earths in our time, to tell you the truth right now we don't need an afterlife right now, but there are people and creatures that deserve to be punished, so we need a hell"

"I'll tell you the ending of this story, the Adventurers will show up, they will take all of the survivors that they can and abandon those they cant save"

"When all nine worlds in those nine dimensions die, sorry when the nine realms die, their afterlives will collapse simultaneously. I will fulfill the part of our plan and snatch up all of the souls and take them into the future with us"

"Our plan?" Hela repeated Aqua's words.

"Did you think I'm the only one involved, the goddess of the earth agree, I Aqua the goddess of water and Judge of souls, Gaia the goddess of earth or goddess of the many earth's now, and Holo the goddess of the harvest and wisdom"

"Aqua!" Freya and Atli screamed at the same time, but the goddess of water ignored both women and just kept her eyes on the goddess of death.

"For there to be a hell, there needs to be a heaven" Hela said to Aqua.

Nither goddess said anything and Freya moved her second and third pice, next to her Allfather Thor called out to every god and goddess of death, those that guided the souls of the dead and those took care of the souls within the various heavens.

All of them gave the same answer, there was one heaven left and it was on earth inside the flying castle and inside the massive ship that the adventurers and humans arrived in.

The cardinal had ordered everyone living within them to leave so that it could house the dead within them until it was time to free them into the realms, but for that to happen they needed a hell to exist first.

[

The moment Aqua finished speaking, seven hammers fell from the sky, however, there was no one to find them so they laid there waiting for their chosen wielders.

One by one eight realms fell Odin king of Asgard sensing the danger sent his people away to Midgard\earth to prepare for the war ahead, right now his people lived inside the floating island of Asgardia.

In another time Odin would be attacked by dark Elves and killed while he was weak, now, however, he used with all of his remaining power to call upon those long dead, the forgotten dead from times long gone.

These were the beast, men, women, and beings that would carry his orders without question.

He sensed his brothers return to earth and the act he would have no other choice but to do so once again, finally, he closed his eyes and went to sleep, knowing that when he woke up, he would have to kill every human on earth.

Thor felt his divinity and his strength returning to him, this was completely different from what he had ever faced before, no because he had an opponent that could steal his power, no head faced against opponents like that before.

No, the reason was that he felt his very soul begin to unwind. as if it was on the verge of becoming undone.

Few wizards or demons are willing to use such a power, every one of them was insane and kept at a distance by their kind.

He struggled to his feet, to think that his once-powerful body could be turned into this and by a human, what was Loki planing, for him to have gathered a sorcerer, a swordswoman and an adventurer.

"Lady Sif, tell me what's going on" Thor said to Lady Sif.

"I don't know, I saw something on one of the televisions, you know the ones that are on display, it showed Loki and what looked like a younger version of myself, or someone that looked like me when I was younger."

"I found them where you met me and that man tied me with wires when I tried to talk to the girl" Lady Sif said her version of the story to Thor.

"Then we have to find Loki" Thor said to Lady Sif.

"No need, I'm already here" Loki said to Thor, however the Loki in front of Thor was full-grown ma, and not just a fully grown man, an aged man and if he was Human Thor would have said that Loki looked like if he was in his late forties.

ith him was a woman that looked exactly like Lady Sif.

"Tell me brother, is the me of this time a boy or a full-grown man?" Loki asked Thor however Thor just graved Loki and said.

"Explain"

Loki just looked at his brother and placed his hand on Thor's wrist and tightened his grip and forced Thor to let go of him.

I've fought creatures that far surpass you as you are now" Loki said to Thor as he looked at him with eyes that seemed as if they were made of ice.

"I'll look for my two younger selves, you do your thing" Future Loki said t the future version of lady Sif.

"Waite Loki, tell me what's going on" Thor said to the future version of his brother.

Loki looked at Thor and slowly lets go of his grip.

"You're going to die, the eight realms are under attack by an alliance by a Dark Elf whose name I would rather not remember, and by the fact that Asgardia is still floating my gues is our dear father's brother hasn't come back to life"

"That means the world serpent will soon rise and because I'll be taking the boy with me, he won't be there to make an opening for you to be able to kill him, unfortunately, there isn't a way for you to live thru any of this, but at least you could take him with you"

thor looked at the future version of his brother and the moment he was going to say something to Loki, Loki began to speak again.

"I did everything back then to prove I had changed, but none of you cared, in fact, everything I did only came back to hurt me" Loki said to Thor before he vanished in a puff of green smoke.


End file.
